


Reunited

by demonfire57



Series: The Funtimes (FNAF Sister Location Stories) [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Gen, Hospitals, Human(oid) Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Injury Recovery, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfire57/pseuds/demonfire57
Summary: Following Sterling's release from the hospital, family matters between humans and animatronics need to sorted out.
Series: The Funtimes (FNAF Sister Location Stories) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> In case you weren't aware, I decided to create the story Scraps as a series of fanfiction stories. There will be shorter stories within the series to prepare for the next story which I'm hoping will come out toward the end of the year.  
> Also, I have opened a DA account where I will be posting the shorter stories as well as some art pieces. (Accout is demonfire57-on-ao3)  
> It was also brought to my attention that there may be fan art pieces being made based on these stories. If you do decide to, I would love to see them!  
> Thanks again for the support! Please enjoy!

"Miss Sterling? We looked at your charts this morning and it looks like you are in the clear."

I smiled from my bed, sitting up against the pillows with a care blanket wrapped around my shoulders, "Does that mean I'm free to leave the hospital?"

The doctor smiled, nodding, "Of course. Should I have the nurse bring around an ambulance to transport you home?"

"No thank you, sir. But, could you have the nurse call my brother? I'm sure he could bring me back to the farm house."

"Of course," the doctor handed me my release forms, "And here's some important information regarding your condition. As of right now, you are very low on blood count. I would recommend taking things slowly and try not to overwork yourself. Drink plenty of fluids, rest often, and eat good meals. I would recommend not driving for a while, as it will be rather difficult."

I shook my head, "Doctor Morris, you know very well that I live alone and that getting to places is already difficult as I live in the country."

"Well, don't put too much strain on yourself," the doctor warned, "We don't need those stitches popping out nor do we want you collapsing into unconsciousness."

I nodded in agreement before he disappeared out the door to get a nurse. 

I let the care blanket fall from my shoulders, pushing with my good arm the blankets away, slipping off the bed, and headed to the bathroom. Though I felt like myself, the mirror in the hospital room flashed the horrible reality I knew I would have to face day in and out for the rest of my life. I reached up with my good arm and gently touched the shoulder on my left side, currently wrapped in bandages. Following the shoulder was nothing, an empty space where my left arm used to be before the surgery only a week prior.

Doctor Morris had told me that I had suffered an electric jolt from my encounters with the animatronics that I was constantly working with. One of the animatronics had a part that attatched itself to anything that it saw as an "attack," catching my upper part of my left arm before my bare hand had connected with the power core of said animatronic. There were enough volts for me to lose all feeling in my left arm and made it nearly unusable.

I had it amputated, prefering to have two good arms instead of one. It would be a while before I was going to afford a prosthetic, I had to worry first about the healing of my scars and paying these hospital bills before anything else.

A knocking noise broke me from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Miss Sterling? I have a change of clothes for you."

***

My brother, Jeremiah, was waiting for me at the desk when we arrived on the first floor, the nurse - Becky - beside me and releasing me into his care.

"Doctor Morris already told Sterling everything, but make sure she gets plenty of rest, food, and water," the nurse advised, "She lost a bit of blood during her operation, so we need to build that blood count back up."

"Don't worry, Becky," Jeremiah winked at me, "we'll take care of her."

I finished signing some paperwork and let Jer take me from the hospital, his arm wrapped around my shoulders while I clutched my care blanket closer.

"You feeling alright? You want to stop somewhere?"

"I just want to go home, Jer," I answered, "I miss my animatronics."

"Don't worry, they've missed you too. Every time Clara and the kids would visit, Funtime and Bon were always asking when you'd be home."

I chuckled, "That sounds like them."

Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon were two of the animatronics currently living in my farmhouse along with two others, Funtime Foxy and Ballora. The four of them, including Ballora's four little helpers who were known as "Minireenas," once were attractions back when my parents were kids for a company called "Fazbear Entertainment." I had come across them when an old friend of mine, Gerry, had found the pieces for said animatronics in his scrap and salvage yard. He offered them to me for a good price, knowing that at the time I worked with scrap metals to create recycled art.

Of all the animatronics, Funtime Freddy and his friend, Bon-Bon, were the ones who suffered the most during their time as entertainers. The animatronics had told me on numerous occasions about a place called "the scooper" and, if they misbehaved, they would be sent to it. Funtime had gone through on so many occasions, the devilish contraption had at one point caused the animatronic to lose his voice. Things didn't get better when he got it back either, as he constantly stuttered. His friends could do very little about it, as it was something he had to work through on his own.

When I first met them, Funtime seemed to see me as a protection blanket. He would always follow me around the farmhouse, Bon and I chatting away while he attempted to join in from time to time as well. The stuttering bothered him, I knew, and I always tried to include him and smiled when he spoke. Besides, I actually liked his stutter. I missed hearing his voice during the period I was in the hospital.

"Come on, sis," Jer opened the passenger door to his car, offering a hand to help me in, "let's get you home."

***

We pulled into the long gravel drive, the stones crunching under the heavy tires of my brother's Sudan. Everything was mostly back to normal at the farmhouse, from what I could see.

When I had left it the day I lost my arm, the place had looked overturned; the front door was broken in with a large crack in the framing from the force, walls were scratched, personal effects demolished, furniture upturned. It honestly looked like someone had broken into my home to specifically have a brawl.

From our spot, I could see the crack had been sealed and the door replaced. A fresh coat of paint covered the framing, changing the once dingy white to a soft antique cream. My pick up was back in it's normal spot, as well. I looked at Jer, curious.

"Chuck and Stacy brought the truck over after they had the repairs to their home done," my brother answered, "She still feels bad about everything you know."

"Yeah..." I grimace, knowing that I would have to call my sister yet again and make sure she wasn't bawling over me getting hurt.

Honestly, I didn't blame her. I blamed Chuck the most. He was the one who had someone break into my house and steal my animatronic friends. All because he wanted to give them to Maybelle, one of my nieces. He wasn't a bad guy, just misguided. I think that his family didn't spend enough quality time together, giving the kids a new toy instead of their undivided attention. Hell, Chuck had done the same to Stacy and the kids.

At least he was lucky to marry someone who's family thrived, and practically focused their whole energy on quality time with one another.

I unclicked my seat belt, opening the car door before a set of large arms scooped me out of the car.

"S/S/Sterling!" Funtime cried out, pulling my small frame close to his fur covered chest.

"Funtime!" I wrapped my arm around his neck, pressing kisses to his cheeks as tears began to fall, "Oh! I missed you so much!"

"What about me?!" a little blue bunny puppet appeared on my lap, his little paws reaching out.

"Bon-Bon!" I lifted the bunny in my hand and kissed his rose-tinted cheek, "I missed you too! I missed all of you."

"Careful, you two," Jer warned, "She just got released, let's not send her back now."

Funtime nodded vigorously before turning his attention back to me, "Y/Y/You need h/help?"

"If you want to carry me, I'm good with that."

His little white ears perked up, a grin spreading across his face as he moved forward, holding me tightly in his arms.

***

"Alright, Funtime," Ballora scolded, "Set Sterling in the chair. I'll let Foxy know she's home."

Funtime's ear twitched, "T/T/Too late, B/Ballora."

We all turned at the sounds of paws scrambling on the floor before Funtime Foxy slid into the sitting room, mouth wide open and tongue hanging out, "STERLING!"

Jeremiah and Funtime jumped back as Foxy made a lunge for us, landing on the couch with a face full of pillows. The pink and white fox popped their head out, spitting out stuffing from the destroyed cushion, a frown covering their features.

"Hey! What gives?"

"Foxy," Ballora explained calmly, "Sterling was just released. In the human's words, she still has a risk of being sent back, which we don't want. We must be cautious around her fragile body right now."

"I'm not that fragile," I grumbled from Funtime's arms.

"N/N/Never you m/mind, S/Ster," Funtime set me down, wrapping my blanket closer, "J/Jeremiah t/told us that you have s/s/st/titches. You n/need rest/t."

"Did you tell them how bad it was Jer?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

"I didn't tell them about the operation," my brother answered, "I figured you'd want to tell them about that yourself."

"Operation?" Foxy's ears perked up again, "Like when we get repaired?"

"It's... It's a bit more complex than that Foxy," I answered, "After our... encounter, I lost all feeling and movement in my left arm."

Funtime growled lowly as Ballora shook her head in dismay while Foxy's ears drooped. One of the minireenas appeared, kissing my cheek as she perched on my good shoulder. I smiled at Hope before pulling the blanket off slowly and carefully, revealing my secret to my animatronic family.

Ballora's eyes widened, the other three minireenas twinkling at each other in shock. Foxy's ears fell back against their head, eyes moving from my face to the empty space then back. Funtime, however, had an unreadable expression.

I watched as the bear turned, his ears falling back against his head, and stormed out of the farmhouse, his footsteps heavy on the wood floor. I felt the back door slam with such a force I was surprised that nothing was shattered in his wake.

Jeremiah went to go after him, but Bon stopped him, "He's in shock, Uncle Jer. It's best to leave him to his anger right now."

"He's right," I answered, "Funtime just needs to process everything. Let him be." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funtime did not take things well, did he?

"Why did you have your arm removed?" Ballora asked, sitting on the couch beside me.

Jer had left not long after Funtime's departure from the house, claiming he would be back tomorrow to check on things. Foxy disappeared, most likely to go find Funtime, and had taken Bon with them. This left me alone with Ballora and the Minireenas.

Ballora brought a glass of water from the kitchen after sitting in silence for a while, making me drink the whole glass before answering any questions.

"My arm was completely useless, Ballora," I began, "I couldn't feel it, couldn't move it. Even the doctors believed it was a good idea to have it removed."

"But what are you going to do now? You won't be able to create your art, will you?"

"I still will. It'll just take me a bit longer to finish pieces. Besides, I can always work on creating a new arm."

Ballora frowned in confusion, "Like a... replacement part?"

"Sure," I shrugged, "it will take a while, I need to get the okay from everyone first before I go back out to my workshop anyways."

Ballora smiled and placed a hand on my lap, a metallic kiss pressed to my forehead, "I'm just glad to see you home again, Sterling. It doesn't matter to me if you lost an arm or a leg, as long you come back to us safely."

I smiled, leaning forward and wrapping her in a hug, "I'm happy to be home too."

***

I must've fallen asleep on the couch some time later. My eyes were slowly opening as someone shifted their arms under my small body, lifting me and the blanket from the couch. My head was pressed against a furry pink and white chest, so I knew it had to be Foxy or Funtime. I lifted my head to look, only greeted by a kiss to my forehead by a pink muzzle.

"R/R/Rest S/Ster," Funtime's voice came.

"Funtime! I'm-"

"Shh," the familiar bear nuzzled the top of my head, "Q/Quiet t/time."

I could only sigh in defeat as he carried me into the bedroom. My first thought was that he was going to put me under the covers and disappear again, but my mind quickly changed. Funtime settled himself against the pillows, his back against the wall, and continued to cradle me in his big arms like a child.

I felt his gears beneath his fur covered metal frames moving, soft music filling the room.

"Funtime-" I tried again.

"R/R/Rest S/Ster," the bear made no more movements, "W/We'll be here w/when you w/wake..."

I closed my eyes, listening to the six-foot pink and white animatronic as sleep slowly took me.

***

The following day brought a visit from Jer and his family.

I was perched on the couch again, the minireenas surrounding me from all angles while I read and ate. My phone set off a few notifications from earlier in the day, but nothing worth looking at.

I heard a car pull into the drive and instinct had me attempting to move from my spot. The Minireenas held me down, reminding me that I needed to rest. Ballora greeted everyone at the door, I chuckled as she spoke in a motherly tone to the kids, who no doubt wanted to see me so badly.

I smiled at everyone when they came around the corner, Abigail and August walking very slowly toward me with long faces.

"My goodness, why are you two so blue?" I greeted.

"Cause you're sick," August answered, tightening his grip to Clara's hand, "Are you sick, Auntie Ster?"

"No, I'm not sick," I answered, "I just got hurt really bad and had to go to the hospital for a while."

"Are you better then?" Abigail's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Not yet, but on the mend. It will take me a few weeks before I'm completely healed."

August looked up at Jer, "Daddy, can we hug Auntie Ster then?"

"Of course, but be careful of her left side," Jeremiah smiled at his boy, "She's still a little sore, right Sterling?"

I nodded, holding my arm out for hugs. The two kids embraced me as I tried to hold onto them as tightly as I could. I could feel fresh tears spring from my eyes at holding them again.

"Auntie Ster, what happened to your arm?" Abigail pointed out my bandaged side.

"Abigail! What did I say before we came in?" Clara frowned at her daughter.

I laughed at their reaction. I was going to get strange stares regardless so I joked, "A dinosaur bit your aunt's arm off."

August's jaw dropped, his eyes widening, "Was it a tyrannosaurus rex, Auntie Ster?"

"It was a big one with a big mouth full of teeth," I grinned cheekily at my nephew, who was full entranced by the idea, "I was lucky to get away when I did."

"Was Uncle Foxy and Aunt Ballora there?" Abigail asked.

"Of course! Remember that night you stayed at your grandparents' house?"

When the kids nodded, I explained, "A mean old t-rex took your animatronic aunt and uncles that night and we had to go save them."

"But I thought Uncle Chuck borrowed them that night? He wanted their help," Abigail scratched her head in confusion.

"I like the dino story better," August sat beside me, one of the minireenas in his little lap, "It's cool that I can say 'My Auntie Sterling fought off a dinosaur and lived to tell the tale.'"

We had a good laugh at that.

Ballora brought lunch in then while the five of us visited. Abigail and August were telling me all about what they were learning at school and about their school's Halloween parties coming up later this week.

"Do you think you're going to have a Halloween party again this year, Auntie Sterling?" Abigail looked up at me hopefully.

"I don't think so this year, Abby," I sighed, stroking the hair away from her face, "I would like to, but your aunt needs to rest and recover from her hospital visit. But, I'll make sure to have plenty of candy in my trick-or-treat bowl this year for you guys."

"And Maybelle and Lex?" August asked.

"And Maybelle and Lex as well," I winked, "I've got a good support system here, don't worry about me."

"Daddy, what's a support system?"

Jeremiah answered, "It's usually a group of people who help each other. For example, you kids count on me and your momma if you need help with your homework, right?"

The kids nodded.

"You kids also count on your Aunt Sterling to watch over you when you visit her, right?" Clara smiled.

The kids nodded again.

"That's what a support system, or support group, is."

"Who's Aunt Sterling's support system?" Abigail asked.

"That would be you two," I ruffled the kids' hair, "your daddy, your momma, your grandparents, and your aunts and uncles."

"Does that include Aunt Ballora, Bon, Uncle Foxy, and Uncle Funtime?" August asked.

"Them especially."

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen Foxy or Funtime or Bon for that matter," Clara looked at me.

I sighed, rubbing the back of my head, "Funtime took my loss of arm kind of hard yesterday and really hasn't been himself. I think he's upset about the whole thing, he blames himself for what happened."

"Why?" August asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Sometimes people do and say things they don't really mean to," I explained, "Your Uncle Funtime sometimes does that, he feels guilty about it."

"Is it like when you argue with Uncle Chuck?" Abigail asked.

"Exactly. It's a... heat of the moment thing. The best thing to do in that situation is to apologize and really mean it. Though not all apologies are accepted easily," I felt my brow furrow in anger. 

"Though it's best not to dwell on it," Ballora's voice came from behind me, the six foot two ballerina holding out a glass of water, "Drink up, Sterling. Doctor's orders."


	3. Chapter 3

I waved from the front steps as I watched my brother's family depart from the drive. The kids had to go to school the following morning, so they needed to leave at a decent time in order to be home in time for dinner. Ballora agreed to the idea, as it would soon be my scheduled "nap time."

"Why does Auntie Ster need to take a nap?" August asked as they pulled their lightweight coats on.

"Because your aunt still needs to recover from her hospital stay," Ballora answered when Jeremiah nor Clara could provide an answer, "Besides, you want her to be able to play with you two and your brother again, right?"

The kids nodded, understanding. 

After watching them leave, I moved slowly toward my bedroom, Hope still perched on my shoulder. Ballora offered to help, but I smiled and replied that it was something I could do on my own.

I pulled back the covers with my good hand, Hope sitting on the bedside table as she watched. I sat on the bed and moved my legs to force me into a sitting position against the wall before pulling the blankets up over my legs, scooching my lower body down to be completely under the covers. I watched as Hope jumped from the bedside table, landing softly on the pillow and kissed my forehead, twinkling softly.

Though I had no idea what she was saying, I smiled and whispered, "Thank you. Sweet dreams, Hope."

I closed my eyes and succumbed to sleep again.

***

Foxy came in later, waking me up with the thumping noise of their tail on the hardwood flooring.

"Hey, Ster," the pink and white fox greeted as I woke.

"Hi Foxy," I sat and stretched, "Dinner time?"

"Yep. Ballora made some kind of broccoli casserole."

"That actually sounds good," I pushed the covers back, letting Foxy help me stand before wrapping my shawl around my shoulders and following the fox out of the bedroom.

Funtime was sitting in the sitting room, Bon in his lap. I hadn't seen the two of them since this morning, so naturally I took a seat beside them while I waited for Ballora to bring my food.

Funtime stiffened slightly when I sat next to him, which made me feel a bit lost, until I saw why. His left hand was tucked under Bon's body, hiding it from my view - though I could see dents and scratches on the fur covered paw.

"Funtime," I rested my good hand on his shoulder, watching him stiffen further, "show me your hand."

"W/W/What? W/Why?" Funtime's eyes narrowed, fur bristling.

"Come on. I thought you trusted me?"

"Go on, Funtime," Bon bounced out of the way, allowing me to see the full damage.

His pink-tipped fingers were scratched and beaten, pieces of the metal coverings missing. His knuckles were cracked, faux fur torn and stained in black. I took the hand in mine, looking it over with a keen eye before asking, "What did you do to your hand? It looks like someone shoved it through a shredder."

Funtime looked away, his ears pressed against his head.

"He was beating up Circus Baby's parts out in your workshop," Foxy explained, "Bon and I followed him out there this morning before you had breakfast and watched him. We wanted to do something to stop him, but we didn't as we were afraid of what he might do to us."

"Th/Th/They w/wanted to make sure I w/wasn't doing s/something foolish," Funtime answered, head dropping in shame.

"Regardless, that was very foolish of you to do," I scolded them both, "Foxy, you know that until I'm cleared, I can't go out to the barn. That means I can't repair any of you if something happens," I turned to look at Funtime, "And you know that what happened was not your fault. Don't keep blaming yourself."

"B/B/But-"

"No buts, Funtime," I pointed my finger at him, "I need you to be strong for me. I'm going through a rough patch again in my life, and I need you and Foxy as well as Ballora to be my rocks to lean on until this cloud passes. Beating up a broken down animatronic character who once had control over you is not healthy, for you or me. You can't keep blaming yourself."

Funtime's eyes lowered, ears dropping even lower.

I reached up and scratched his cheek, "If you want someone to blame, blame me for being fool-hardy and attached to you guys."

"Y/You sh/shouldn't be b/blamed," Funtime stuttered.

"Then stop blaming yourself. I'm not blaming you. Foxy's not blaming you. Neither is Ballora, the Minireenas, nor is Bon. Heck! My whole family doesn't blame any of you!"

Funtime's ear perked up slightly, "R/R/Really?"

"Yes Funtime," Ballora came in with a hot plate filled with food, "Jer is quite thankful that we helped get Sterling out of that situation as well as taking care of her while they continue to live their lives. Would you help me and Foxy by helping Sterling?"

Funtime nodded, the tension releasing from his animatronic shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tomorrow is a perfect idea, mom," I smiled.

_ "Oh good! We were also thinking of having Stacy and Chuck come by as well,"  _ my mother's voice spoke on the other end,  _ "We need to sort this thing out now that you're free of supervision." _

"Unless you count the animatronics," I answered, looking up at Funtime.

A chuckle came,  _ "I suppose. But, how are they? They were in a state of depression after I talked to Jeremiah about them." _

"They're getting over it slowly. I think they blame themselves a little for the current predicament we find ourselves in."

_ "And they shouldn't, those poor things. I'm glad they're still alive and well, as well as you dear." _

"Thank you mom, I'll let them know."

_ "You tell them Grandma Stella sends hugs and kisses,"  _ my mom laughed in delight.

"I will. So what time are you planning on being here by tomorrow?"

_ "Around lunch time, between eleven and noon. Have you talked to Stacy yet?" _

"No, not yet, mom."

_ "Good. Don't talk to her until we see each other tomorrow. Your father and I are going to lay down some ground rules for everyone now that we have animatronics living in our family." _

"Alright," I watched as Ballora tapped her wrist, "I hate to say that I have to go, mom. Ballora's reminding me to take my medicine before I go to bed."

_ "Alright, you sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow." _

"Alright, I love you mom."

_ "Love you too, Sterling." _

I clicked the end call button on my phone, placing it back on the coffee table before turning to my animatronics, "Mom called, she sends hugs and kisses. She, dad, and my sister and her husband are coming over tomorrow for lunch."

"Fine by me," Ballora answered.

"I d/don't want th/that m/man within f/f/fifty f/feet of th/this house," Funtime growled.

"Funtime, my parents understand what happened. They want to help set up a few boundaries so we can at least live in peace with one another," I explained.

"It d/doesn't excuse h/him for w/w/what he d/did," the bear grumbled.

"You're right, it doesn't. But you are a part of my family now. I want us to get along with each other. Could you please try to be a little civil?"

"He t/t/tries one th/thing, I'm t/tossing him into n/next w/week."

***

I heard the cars pull into the drive the following day. Funtime had me curled up next to him on the couch, a book in my hands. I was trying to help him with his stutter, even though it was getting better as each day passed. It was worse when he was under stress, I noticed, so Bon and I attempted to help the bear become less stressful and speak clearly.

His ears twitched before his head shot up away from the book.

"Funtime?" Bon asked, his little blue rabbit ears drooping.

"Th/That man is h/here," Funtime growled, baring his teeth.

"Be nice, please," I asked.

I looked behind me as Ballora and Foxy greeted the guests, inviting them into the farmhouse. I watched as Funtime stood, standing beside me with his arms crossed over his chest and glared as my parents and my sister appeared.

"Hello, Funtime," my father greeted the bear, holding out his hand.

Thankfully, Funtime dropped the threatening expression for my parents, smiling warmly and greeted them in kind. When Stacy and Chuck approached, however, Funtime was not as pleasant.

"What's wrong with the bear?" my dad murmured to me.

"He doesn't like Chuck," I whispered, "Nor Stacy right now for that matter."

"Well, he and the rest of them are going to have to get used to us," my mother answered, coming forward and embracing me in a warm hug, "Though, we are happy to see you out of that wretched place."

"It still amazes me that, after ten years of working with scrap metals, I landed in the hospital," I chuckled.

Once everyone was situated, Ballora came in with large mugs of coffee and a tall glass of water for me.

"I'll be making lunch should anyone need me," the ballerina spoke before disappearing into the kitchen.

"What did you do?" Chuck asked, "Turned her into some sort of slave?"

The reactions from Foxy and Funtime were deep growls from behind me with Bon crossing his arms and attempting to look threatening while sitting in my lap. Hope made a move to jump toward Chuck, but I gently held her in my hand as she twinkled angrily in his direction

"No, Ballora's always been like that," I explained cautiously, calming Hope down, "She's a mother figure to the Funtimes as she is the oldest. And, with my current condition, I really need an extra set of hands around the place so she helps me."

"I would do the same," my mother gave a side glance to my brother-in-law before she spoke again, "Which is why we're here."

My dad set his coffee cup down and placed his hands on his knees, "Sterling, I think, right now, your brother-in-law doesn't understand the gravity of the situation we're all facing."

"That's not true!" Chuck sputtered.

"Shut up and listen to dad for once," Stacy glared.

Chuck rolled his eyes, taking another sip of coffee while our father continued, "Even we don't know fully about what happened. Perhaps you could shed some light on the subject?"

"Funtime?" I looked up expectantly at the bear, who nodded. I leaned forward, allowing Funtime and Foxy to help remove the blanket wrapped around my shoulders.

Both of my parents glared at Chuck, who was staring at the empty space in shock. It was almost uncanny how close his reaction was the same as Foxy's.

"Sterling! Your arm!" my sister's hand flew to her mouth, tears welling in her eyes.

"Stacy, I thought you knew," I looked at my sister in shock, "You were in the hospital room with everyone else after I got out of surgery."

"I-I guess I d-didn't realize that you had your arm removed..."

"Some big sister you are," Bon squeaked.

"B/Bon-B/Bon!" Funtime frowned at his friend, "Th/This is n/not the t/time!"

"The bear's right, though I never thought in all my years of living I would say that," my dad spoke, "But, because of the disputes in this family, one of our children got seriously injured. Stella and I are both grateful it wasn't one of the grandkids, however, our youngest still got hurt."

My mother turned to Chuck and Stacy, "Which is why we need to set some boundaries in this family. I don't want another child, one of my own or a grandkid, getting hurt around here," she turned to look at the animatronics, "Do I have your word that you will never ever put harm onto my family again?"

"That's a big question to handle, momma," I said, "The animatronics were under another's control during the fight. They would never have done anything to hurt anyone had they been in their own set mind."

"I still need to hear from them," mom replied, "And I need your word as well, Sterling, that if they start to lose control, you will call one of us and we will deal with them in a safer manner than running toward them like Jessie went for the train."

"M/M/Mrs. S/Stella, y/you have m/my word that n/nothing w/will happen to y/your family again," Funtime spoke, fingers digging into the back of the sofa.

"As my word as well," Foxy agreed, Bon nodding in agreement.

"Sterling?" my father looked at me expectantly.

"Yes, dad. I promise," I sighed in defeat.

"Good, as for you," my father turned toward Chuck, who had leaned back into the sofa. He must've thought he was off the hook, until my parents glared at him.

"No apology will ever fix what you did," my mother's tone turned sharp, "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if Sterling decided to file charges against you since we reported the break in to the authorities while Sterling was in the hospital. As far as we know, the investigation is still open and ongoing. We didn't list you as a possible suspect due to the fact we thought it may have been a former employee of  _ "Freddy Fazbear's"  _ or another scrap collector who happened to notice a group of animatronics living in the house or someone who was trespassing on the property."

"I also wouldn't be surprised if Sterling filed a straining order as well," my father continued, "When I first met you, Charles, I thought you were a good man. You made my Stacy happy, you could provide for her, you helped her with her job... but this, this has become a breaking point for us. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Chuck was silent for a long time, looking down at his coffee cup.

"He doesn't have anything to say," Funtime's voice broke the silence, "He's embarrassed, confused. He knows what he did was wrong, but he can't admit it because of his train of thought."

I looked up at Funtime, my jaw dropping.  _ He didn't stutter once! _

"You're right," Chuck looked up at the bear, "What I did was insane. I caused enough trouble in my life fit for a criminal. I was only thinking of myself and my family, I wasn't thinking about Sterling, her feelings, nor how you would react if I took you all from her. I know saying sorry is never going to be enough, and I know that even if I pay the price for my actions in full, it still won't be enough."

"But acknowledging your mistakes is a step forward," I answered.

Everyone's eyes fell on me as I leaned forward, "I know I will never be able to forgive you completely for what you did to me and mine, but I want to be able to move forward together as a whole family. If you can promise, to never ever insult me or my animatronic family, I will see past this little misunderstanding between us."

"You won't file anything?"

"I'm not that kind of person," I answered, "All people make mistakes. Hell, I know I did when I didn't destroy Circus Baby when I should have. It would have saved us all this trouble to begin with."

Chuck stared at me in disbelief, then his features softened and a smile spread across his face. He reached out, offering me his hand. I took it, shaking on a silent promise.

***

"I st/still don't underst/stand why you d/didn't press charges," Funtime spoke.

My animatronics and I were all seated together on the couches and chairs in the sitting room, the television flickering an old black and white murder mystery on as we talked and I ate. 

My parents and my sister had been gone for a few hours now, heading back to their own homes after eating lunch and talking with me. Chuck and I seemed to come to a silent understanding of one another, finally after eight years of Stacy and him being married. It would take time for the animatronics to trust him, I knew that. They weren't ones who let things go easily, that's for sure.

I took a gulp of my water, "Like I said Funtime, I'm not that kind of person. The case will become cold or someone will sweep it under the rug. After all, I want you all to at least have a relationship with Maybelle and Lex. Those two need good role models in their lives, and who better than their family?"

"Besides," Ballora looked over at us, smiling knowingly, "we're all a part of Sterling's family now. And, if you recall, he did do a good number on you when Sterling was trapped."

"Th/That's t/true," Funtime rubbed the back of his head, "S/S/Sorry about th/that, by the w/way."

"Nothing to be sorry for, Funtime," I leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I'm just glad you're all back to normal."

"Well, as normal as we can be," Foxy snickered from his spot on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
